


if you happen to notice

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Masturbation, Pining, Pining!Tim, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Stalker Tim Drake, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: A little NSFW JayTim drabble.





	if you happen to notice

Jason's laugh is loud. It's like he wants to be heard, wants to be noticed, wants the attention. Tim hears, Tim notices, Tim pays close attention.

It's not exactly an obsession, at least that's what Tim tells himself at night with his hand wrapped around his cock imagining what it would feel like to have Jason's hands and mouth on him, sees Jason's cobalt blue ringed by green staring back at him. It's not an obsession... it's not an obsession...

When Tim catches the Red Hood's eye, he gets a wink, a smirk, a leer. He fears that Jason knows about the nights spent in his bed thinking, dreaming, yearning. He wouldn't be surprised considering they were both mentored by the World's Greatest Detective. He wonders if every touch is a tease, every joke a hint. It's driving him mad with possibilities.

"Timbo," Jason's voice is dark, always so dark and veiled by Pit influence. It still makes him shiver, still makes his knees weak (for different reasons than when he was Robin, when he was just the Replacement).

Tim is in limbo, drifting.

Jason pushes and pulls him with an unquestionable force. He can't fight it, gave up long ago when he'd been added to Jason's orbit as a partner. If anyone else has noticed, no one says anything.

Tim is, he assumes, alone in this despair.

He tells no one ; not Kon or Bart, not Dick or Bruce, certainly not Damian, didn't trust Steph to keep her mouth shut or Harper for that matter, knew Babs would rat him out after laughing hysterically at him and doesn't have the nerve to bother Duke or Cass about it and no, he won't confess to Jason either.

It's frustrating, and torturous, and going to be the death of him.

"Hey, Timbo. How about a celebratory cheesesteak?"

"Sure, Jay," Tim says, hides the sharp observant glint in his eyes behind long bangs. If he knows, he does not call Tim out on it. "Cheesesteaks sound good."


End file.
